


Sex Therapy or How Harry gets turned on by Sydney every single appointment

by malikyoudown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 24 years old Harry, F/M, Happy tho, Kinks, Sad, Sex Talk, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikyoudown/pseuds/malikyoudown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean, I like it, I do really. It's enjoyable and overwhelming but it's so fucking cheesy and corny and it makes me mad cause I feel so close when the girl is moaning because I wish that was me. I wish I was the one being fucked like a dirty fucking slut."</p><p>Or a story where 24 years old Harry is a therapist and his youngest patient, Sydney has been intriguing him and giving him way too many boners.</p><p> </p><p>Please not that this is purely fictional and nothing should be taken seriously. I only know things about therapy from what I have read, read at your own risk. I guess?<br/>"Talk like a top take it like a bottom" by harrysprostate inspired me :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess that's is! It's first thing I have ever written. I'm usually a reader, hope you enjoy it :)

It was Sydney's seventh appointment with Doctor Styles and so far it hasn't been much help, but it consists of her talking to a complete stranger about herself, her feelings and a bunch of whatever so she liked it, oddly, she enjoyed it and not only because the actual Doctor had nice lips and soft hair.

"It depends. From what point of view would you like to hear my story? I tend to think I'm a narcissit which will make things, for me, harder to tell; I'm not an objective person." She sighed, maybe he thinks she's stupid, but really she's not. Even if she is, she's a teenager, teenagers are usually stupid because cliches and stereotypes.

"I think you are selfless, and care deeply about other's well being. Why would you call yourself a narcissit?" Harry asked with a small smile. He was shy, her mother told her he usually doesn't take patients this young, even though he's fucking 24 which is only 7 years older, so maybe that's why he is so careful around her.

"Do not get me wrong, Doctor, I feel very strongly that I'm surrounded by other realities. I like seeing people happy, help them even but still, people tend to confuse selfishness and self respect. Anyways, overall it's all confusing because everyone lacks knowledge." Sydney explained with a disapproving head shake.

"Do you think you lack knowledge? Do you think you use this narssistic facade because you're not satisfied of who you are? Of what you know?" He was pushing, but he wanted a reaction. It felt like high school again to him and she was his school's queen bee. It felt like everything she said was planned, premeditated.

She frowned at that and sighed. "Maybe? More or less. It's all relative, isn't it? I don't know. This is a hard question. You should tell me, you're the therapist." She smiled. Harry was happy he agreed to this. She was intriguing, showing signs of disorders one day then being completely normal the next day.

"Then what makes you think you are a narcissit?" Everyday she would say different things, she wasn't that young, at 17 you have pretty much went through everything: drugs, sex, school drama, bullying... Harry had read again her report in his office before she came. She had a rough start in middle school, typical teenager behavior. She failed 7th grade due to her poor grades and then became a good student but her teachers thought she didn't study at home, that her intelligence made her one of the best students in her school. Sydney thought they were "stupid old fucking cunts" cause somehow they made having a popular good looking girl having great grades a bad thing. She admitted though, that she didn't study much at home, but she payed extra attention in class because "I sleep 9 hours, spend 8 hours at school, can't I live a little?"

"Narcissism comes from Narcissus, someone from the Greek Mythology who fell in love with himself. I admire my own attributes and I love myself. And well I... I like to touch myself in front of a mirror." Harry stopped at that, he suddenly felt sweaty and Sydney was looking at him with big eyes because he didn't move for "something like 20 seconds, what a perv!".

"Your mother brought you here because she feels as if you are unhappy, you agreed, your school agreed but never did she mention something about odd sexual behavior. Since we're both adults here, you can talk to me, obviously, everything will stay between us." Harry tried to explain, Sydney pursing her mouth, color rising to her cheeks. She slowly nodded, being oddly shy, which didn't seem like her at all.

"If we are moving to new things, it means you are done with psycho analyzing me. You must be skilled, or maybe I'm not as complex as I'd like to think." She asked teasingly. I just then realized she took off her shoes, for some reason, which made me stare at her while explaning that each and every person is different and how therapy works. She did look beautiful, she was wearing a white dress, it looked nice on her, since she has medium skin and dark hair and dark eyes and dark thick eyebrows.

"Hello? Earth to Doctor Styles?" She was giggling and was I completely out of my mind for wanting her?

"Yes. I'm sorry, I zoned out. As I was saying, therapy is long process, I know the prospect of coming here during the summer isn't delightful but I'll make sure you enjoy these sessions. Is there anything that displeases you in my work?" I avoided eye contact as I desperately tried to focus on her face and not legs.

"Well, now that you are asking, there is something. I want to know more about you. I know it's not professional but it would truly help me open to you on a whole other level."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't say much and even if I could, there is nothing special to say. You already know the basics, my name is Harry and i'm 24 years old. I went to an Ivy League school, our mothers were friends, I believe they still are?" Harry didn't want to talk about this, he never wanted to, he didn't want to say he was rich and posh. He wanted to say his name was Harry and that he liked art galleries and his kitchen.

"They still talk very often. Maybe I'll get mother to make us dinner and we could invite you and your mother, she always has been lovely." Sydney was genuine and it made Harry's heart shatter, he didn't visit his own mother since february and it was July 12th, 4:05PM.

"We still have 55 more minutes" Sydney frowned at that, he ignored her offer when she was being nice. "You said you liked to touch yourself, in front of yourself?" Harry asked a bit confused, it didn't seem weird, some people have kinds. "Don't you think it's just a kink? Like role-

"I know what kinks are. It's not a kink, looking at myself naked makes me feel horny. I don't like the term but it's better than hot and bothered? Kinks are another thing, I think they're the problem. I mean, I grew up in a lovely home, with parents who fight a lot but daddy was never there so it wasn't that bad. I don't like him very much but I still love him. I could never stop loving him, he's my father and it got so fucked up at times and now that we are talking about sexuality, I'd like to talk about it" 

"Go on, love" The last word slipped out of Harry's mouth and it was so awkward cause Sydney laughed at that and Harry felt stupid.

"Well, I've been wanting to masturbate since a very young age, 11 maybe? It never worked out until I started to read about the clitoris and other things and at 13, I became addicted to it. The feeling was so overwhelming, toe curled, feeling dizzy... It felt so good, you know? I just kept doing it again and again and again, 2 times per day, sometimes less, sometimes more. I watched porn all the time and I just stopped doing it during school time. Not stopped, but didn't do it that often anymore. By the time I was 14, I was doing it less, but it was still too much. And one day, while watching game of thrones, I masturbated and my orgasm was... Weak? I came a second time, and nothing, no toe-curling, no amazing feeling, just a weird nice feeling. I cried a lot and obviously got over it, I looked on the internet, I stopped for months, I did it again, nothing helped. I thought I needed sex therapy, and I decided I would get it as soon as I am on my own, since I would never speak to my mother about it. I'm ashamed, and humiliated. Is this how people with drug problems feel?" Sydney was crying so Harry sat next to her and hugged her. Her story was heartbreaking, and Harry wanted to know more and more. Harry wanted to help her. Harry even wanted to fuck her, for god's sake, he wanted to eat her out and make her feel so good she would squirt on his fucking face. Harry gulped and shook his head. What was he thinking? 

"Sydney, look at me, please." She stared at him with big brown eyes. "I'm no sex therapist, but we'll find something. I'll help you through it, you're so beautiful, god" Sydney giggled at that, she felt like a child, yet somehow it made her feel warm, maybe too warm even.

"Don't say that just to solace me" She glared at him.

"I'm not. You're so beautiful and interesting. I enjoy our sessions, you're a delight and it's not your fault. Touching yourself can be tricky, some families don't put their kid in sex ed and it makes shit like this happen."

"So that means I can finally fucking curse during these therapy sessions?" Sydney was really nice. Sydney was adorable and Sydney was 17 and sexually having problems and somehow Harry wanted to fuck Sydney so badly.

Harry found himself late at night worrying about her, somehow. He thinks about her so very often it hurts his head and his cock.


	2. Somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this sucked i doubt someone reads this besides the 3 people who gave me kudos!!!!!!!!!!!!! it sucks and its all over the place but hey at least theres an update

"You look glowing today! The warm weather suits you well" Sydney blushed sheepishly at the comment and smiled at the secretary who has been always fond of her. She was unnecessarily chatty, and kept spilling details about Harry's life, about how he never put so much effort on a patient and how he hated working on sundays, yet here he was spending his summer's sundays with a young girl. 

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you. How have you been?" Sydney continued to chit chat with her. She was young, yet older than Harry, maybe in her early 30s? She had brown hair and blue eyes and a few wrinkles, she was absolutely stunning. She likes her dog and goes to the same cooking classes as my mother. She was humble and motherly and Sydney quietly wondered how did she became so close to the secretary?

"Sydney? You're here, good. Go to my office, I'll be there in a few minutes." Harry smiled at both Sydney and Ms. Bragg. The young girl got up, brushed past Harry and Jennifer, the secretary, saw her sit down on the couch as Harry closed the door. 

"Jennifer, yes, since we usually don't work on Sundays, I don't think we both should bother. From now on, your sundays are free. I'll make-" Harry was interrupted mid-sentence by Jennifer laughing at him. "Is there something funny, Jennifer?" He was clearly amused as well. "Do you think I am stupid Harry? Don't be silly. I know why you don't want me here!" Jennifer was more mother-like to Harry than his mom has ever been. "I have never touched her. What are you talking about?" It was true, they only talk. They talk about Sydney's life and friends... Well, they did talk a lot about sex, but what is on a 17 years old's mind besides sex? "You see! I didn't say anything and you thought I was implying that you had sex with her." 

"But that's what you were implying. Just go, please. I enjoy my time with this patient and I'm really intrigued. It's professional, you're in no position to say it's something else" Harry was being serious, and it was the truth, somehow. He enjoyed Sydney as a human being and he enjoyed her personality and he also enjoyed the curve of her ass but those were details. Tiny tedious details. "Lie to yourself all you want, but I can see the way you look at her. You enjoy her more than you should. Please, don't do anything you might regret." Jennifer was his friend but she was still older thus she was wiser and cared about Harry deeply. "Do not worry about it. I'm an adult, I know what I'm doing" He smiled and hugged Jennifer. He opened the door then closed it, while Jennifer was gathering her things.

"Well?" Sydney was in front of Harry's mirror half naked. Harry gulped down his saliva and his mouth was watering and somehow his fucking throat was dry and he thought he could pass out right there, but instead, he smiled. "Aren't you eager today?" He teased and Sydney rolled her eyes smiling, which enchanted him because he liked that about her. She was bitchy and dirty yet innocent and childish. Harry sat down in his chair and stared at her. Sydney did feel self conscious but she didn't tell him, his gaze was lustful and that made her much more confident. She was the first one to speak up. "I'm relieved. I thought it would be awkward, doing this, but it's not somehow. I like the way you're looking at me right now, I like the way I'm looking at myself, I like the way I look in this lingerie... It feels dirty and fucking obscene and I love it. I'm enjoying every second of this."

Harry felt his dick twich in his pants and god was she fucking right. "I'm glad you feel this way. I like the color you chose, dark red suits you very well. Though, I thought we settled on white?" It was Harry's favourite color and the way white would look her olive skin made him gasp for air. "Sit down on couch" Sydney quietly obeyed, the sound of her heels clicking against the wooden floor echoing through the room. "What should I do now?" Sydney asked. She was so obedient, so quiet and Harry absolutely loved it. "Look up, doll" Harry was grinning at her. Sydney looked up and she felt everything around her stop. Harry put a big mirror on his ceiling and it was just for her. "Fuck" She muttered under her breath and she smiled at herself, then at Harry. The whole scene felt like a pornographic movie. Harry was sitting there, fully clothed, gazing at her and she was sitting on the couch, half naked, beautiful and waiting to get fucked out. "I know we agreed on this." Sydney was started and Harry's smile died. She was overthinking it. Why wouldn't she? "And I think we can't do this if you won't fuck me one day. How can you sit there and look at me like this and not fucking pin me up against a wall? It's not like I'm not attractive. Isn't this a dream? You're an adult and old and you have this young underage babe waiting for you to fuck her against your desk or a wall or anything, really." Sydney was teasing and tormenting him and Harry felt like he was loosing control. "What are you trying to do?" Harry laughed at her and Sydney felt like a child again. "Do you think you can manipulate me like I am some schoolboy you want? Like I'm a stupid cunt from your school you need to get off before class?" Sydney scoffed at him. Her heart was pumping and she felt her wetness against her thighs. "I am not going to touch you. It's not professional, get over yourself. Now sit down again and touch yourself everywhere." Harry was so angry because she was so irritating and he was so horny and she was so ready to be fucked. Sydney started to suck on her fingers. She spat in her hands and rubbed her neck, her boobs. She moaned and got up abruptly. She walked towards Harry who was silently watching and gave him her hand. He spat on it and god was it dirty. It was obscene. He sucked on her fingers, wetting them. She then quietly went back to the couch and resumed what she was doing before. Harry was staring at her in awe. Was she even real? 

Then it hit him. "We can't do this. We can't." Harry was shaking his head ins disapproval and Sydney was confused, her right eyebrow arched. "Excuse me?" She let out a little laugh "Is this some kind of kink or are you serious?" Her question was genuine and she looked worried yet amused. "I want to help you, Sydney but this is not professional." Sydney kept rolling her eyes and Harry was smiling at her. "You proposed this and I should have never in a thousand years said yes: you're underage and I am your therapist. Your therapist for god's sake!" Even Harry didn't believe the words pourring out of his mouth and the teenager in front of him looked displeased. "Don't be so dramatic... Still, I could leave right now if you're uncomfortable." Sydney was comprehensive and somehow that made Harry feel better. "You can stay." He could feel Sydney smile even though her face was covered by her tshirt who seemed a bit hard to put on. "Do you need help with that?" Harry asked and he could her sigh. "Yes, please. I can't find the right hole for my head" Harry stopped and started laughing because "oh my god that sounded wrong on so many levels!".

Two hours had passed since Harry stopped Sydney from touching herself in front of him and they have been talking and talking. "I mean, you don't have a girlfriend? How come? You're rich and extremely attractive." Harry was a bit annoyed because of the last comment she made. "I'd like to think I am more tha rich and extremely attractive as you like to think you are a complex patient to me." Sydney smiled at that. "So I am complex?" "Not when you'r'e trying to be." It felt odd to Harry how she liked to be called unusual things but truth is, she was indeed unsual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the last one sadly i wonder what kind of ending ill make this fic when i fnish this ill probably make it a one chapter thing
> 
> give me ideas on what to do for the next chap
> 
> then ill start a new fic which will be more interesting


End file.
